


Family

by Onedayillhaveahouseboat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Parent Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayillhaveahouseboat/pseuds/Onedayillhaveahouseboat
Summary: Peter Parker was ten years old when his Aunt May and Uncle Ben hired a babysitter.He was eleven when Stephanie ‘Skip’ Wescott got pregnant.And he was just twelve years old when his son was born.—Peter Parker juggles being a teen dad and Spider-Man. But when tragedy strikes, Peter and Benji find a family in the Avengers.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 56
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what’s up

“Again.”

Peter grunted, peeling himself up from the training mat. The muscles in his back burned, and the sweat pooling underneath his mask was extremely uncomfortable. He shook his arms out, jumping up and down a little before resuming his sparring stance. The Bkack Widow was just as intimidating as usual. Talk about resting bitch face-

She strode toward him with a flurry of punches. Peter dodged and dipped, falling into defense. She tried to sweep him, but he twisted out of the way, grabbing her arm back and around. She flipped over his shoulder...and landed firmly on her feet. God, this was hard. Just as she advanced forward again a voice rang out overhead. Peter looked up.

‘Spider-man, it is approximately 2:15’

Finally, he was so ready to leave-

Nat kicked his legs out and Peter fell quick, smashing his nose on the floor. This time he stayed down, ignoring the tickling of blood dripping down his face. A foot nudged his head.

“Need a hand, Queens?” Steve Rogers starred down on him, a towel draped over his shoulder. God, what even was his life? Peter took the hand and stood up, sending Nat a tight smile. Not that she could see it anyway, with the mask and all. But whatever.

“Well this has been exhilarating as usual. Never a dull moment getting beat up by you, Miss.Widow.” He sent her a salute and jogged away, ignoring her dark scowl and Steve’s snort. “See ya’ Monday, guys.” He rode the elevator to the Penthouse, jogging out and grabbing his bag quickly. He had shit to do, he didn’t want to get caught talking to Mr. Stark. The man could go on and on and on. Peter stepped out onto the roof and dug his suit out of his backpack. It fitted quickly to his body and he let out a sigh of relief as the interface flickered on. 

“Karen, send a message to May, tell her-“

“May? Got a hot date, Underoos?” Peter gagged. Eww, what the fuck. 

“Uh no…no date”

Mr. Stark stepped closer, eyeing a tablet in his hands. Great, just what he needed right now, he had a birthday party to-

“I need you here on Friday. By four. Brucie’s finally coming back from wherever he’s been these last eight months. The guy’s dying to get a look at that web formula of yours” 

ohmygod 

“Bruce Banner, like, Dr. Bruce Banner?” The other hero looked up from his tablet and cocked his head with a grin. 

“Oh, you’re a fan?” 

“Uh, well- I mean-”

“Oh, Bruce is gonna love this!”

Peter let out a huff, and walked towards the edge to dive off. “Goodbye, Mr. Stark”

“Friday, 4:00 o’clock, don’t be late!”

His stomach dropped to his feet as he dove down towards New York traffic. Peter shot out a web, latching to a building and swinging himself in the direction of Queens.

“Hey May, I’m heading back now. Just got a little sidetracked with internship stuff. Tell Benji to be ready, we’ve got to leave quick to catch the train. Ok, see you soon, larb you!”

‘Message sent, Peter’

“Thanks, Karen. You’re the best.’

The last few months had been hectic for 16 year old Peter Parker. He’d graduated school, and Benjamin had just begun. The little boy was ecstatic to start Pre-k, even if it was just glorified daycare. Benji was smart as a whip, and unlike his father, a natural extrovert. It’d only been a few weeks and he already had a little following of friends he led around the school. His teacher Ms. McKinnley had told Peter he was a leader and a little do-gooder. Organizing games of tag at recess and making sure no one was excluded. Always eager to help out. So yeah, Peter was extremely proud of his four year old son. 

And Aunt May had been picking up more shifts at the hospital, she had free time now that Benji was in school and Peter was out of it. He’d always felt guilty she’d put her career on hold, not only when she took Peter in, but then again when Benjamin was born. He was profoundly grateful, he’d never be able to repay her for the sacrifices she’d made. Peter only hoped one day he could take care of her the way she had him. The Avengers should start paying him, now that he thought of it. He had spent way too much time with Nat not to be compensated. 

His social life was even doing alright. His best friend Ned was always bugging to hang out because he hadn’t graduated yet. Apparently he was ‘dying of loneliness, oh god Peter! It’s unbearable!’. Then Peter would remind him that Spider-Mans guy in the chair shouldn’t be a high school drop out. They still got together all the time, built legos and watched movies. Oh! And in other news, M.J...liked him? He hadn’t really figured that one out yet, but yesterday she’d agreed to watch Brooklyn 99 together. So yeah. She definitely like liked him.

But if Peter Parker’s life was hectic, then Spider-Mans was fucking mad. His patrols had definitely gotten more intense over the years. When he was just thirteen, the worst he’d handled on patrol was a couple muggings. Maybe a robbery. Now he was an Avenger in training. 

Because earlier this year Spider-Man took down an underground organization selling Chitauri weapons on the blackmarket.

By himself.

Yeah, pretty badass. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes were impressed. So impressed in fact, that they’d deemed him extremely dangerous and a potential threat. So that was fun.

They’d tried to catch him, and he’d fought back. It wasn’t pretty, but it all worked out in the end. They’d agreed to respect his privacy and identity as long as he cooperated with their oversight of his Spider-Manning, and came in regularly for training. It wasn’t a bad deal, Peter got a suit upgrade, training, and nobody knew who he was. They’d had a contract and everything, it was very professional. As far as they knew, or had guessed, Spider-Man was a college student.

Peter swung off into an empty alleyway to change. Stuffing the suit into his backpack and racing around to his apartment building. The building itself was dingy, with unflattering brown paint and a crumbly brick exterior. It wasn’t a terrible neighborhood, but not exactly the richest either. The Parkers did well enough, between Mays work at the hospital and Peters jobs at Delmars and the Daily Bugle. But they definitely weren’t rolling in cash. 

Peter stopped in front of their door and fished the keys out of his pocket, but it swung open before he had a chance to unlock it. May rushed out dressed in scrubs, bag swung over her shoulder. She lost her balance hoping on one foot as she tugged her other shoe on. 

“Hey-“

May cupped his cheeks in her hands, talking fast. “Can’t talk, late for work, meatloaf in the freezer, bye love you!”

As Peter watched her jog to the elevator, a little hand tugged his shirt. He turned his attention to Benji. The boy had a mop of crazy brown hair and a face full of freckles, his little blue glasses sat snugly on his face but the lenses made his hazel eyes look huge. He had a toothy smile that seemed to reach all the way to his ears. Peter smiled warmly and swung him under his arm, flying him into the apartment like a rocket ship. The little boy erupted into a fit of giggles.

“What’s up, Bingo! You excited for the party?”

Peter set the boy down on the kitchen counter as he started his excited ramble and began to make himself a sandwich. His metabolism was a beast these days, especially after training. 

“-and we went to the store and got her a present!”

Peter turned back to the boy and took a bite.”Wow, what did you get her?”  
The boys mouth dropped open and he stared at his father in shock. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What happened to your face, Daddy?”

Oh shit, Peter had forgotten all about his bloody nose. His face must look pretty nasty all smeared in blood. He usually made sure Benji never saw him hurt. He didn’t want to scar him for life or something. That was another good thing about being involved with the Avengers, he had access to a medical bay.

“Are you sure you wanna know? It’s super gross”, the boy nodded enthusiastically, his concerned look replaced with a smile. Peter leaned in close, making a show of whispering. “I was just walking to the subway, when all of the sudden….Bam!” Benji jumped and giggled. “A giant, slimey monster popped up from the tracks! Benji, I’ve never seen something so slimy, seriously. He was like a giant booger. So I told him, I said, ‘Hey you giant blob of slobber! You’re blocking the train! I’ve got to get home to Benji!’. But he didn’t listen, so I tried to run past him. Next thing I know he’s spittin’ slime balls at me, I got hit and fell to the floor” Peter pointed at his nose with a shrug.

“Did he get ya’?”

“He was just about to swallow me up, but guess who jumped in front of me?”

“Who!”

“Iron Man. He blasted the poor sucker all over the subway, goop was everywhere.”

“Woah” Great, son successfully distracted. 

“Okay” Peter clapped his hands together and looked the boy up and down. He wore a pair of overalls, no shirt underneath, and Iron Man socks. “We’ve got a party to show up fashionably late for, so chop chop! Shoes, and a shirt. You’ve got to wear a shirt, dude. It’s October.” 

“Okay, rule time. Let me hear em’ kiddo” Peter carried the boy on his shoulders as they made their way to the birthday party. It was Rebecca Miller's party at some arcade in Brooklyn. Peter was definitely not looking forward to seeing the other parents, they were super judgmental. 

“Don’t wander off, don’t go to the bathroom alone, and...be good!.” Benji ran his hands through his father's hair as he listed off the usual rules.

“Great, and don’t forget to say your please and thank you’s.”

“Okie dokie”

“Okie dokie”, Peter parroted. 

Turns out Benji had picked out a ‘make your own glitter slime’ kit for Rebecca. And Peter didn’t even feel a little bad for her parents. It only took forty minutes at the arcade for the awkward, passive aggressive small talk to start. They deserved the messy toy, he hoped it ended up ruining a carpet or two.

“Hello Peter” Peter groaned internally. He thought he’d put enough distance in between him and the Moms to avoid this. He looked away from the ball pit Benji and some other kids were prancing around in to meet Ms. Miller’s weird smile. And you know what? If he had to call these people Miss and Mr, they should have to do the same. He was just as much a parent as they were. But that was a battle for a different day.

“Hi Mrs. Harris, it’s great to see you again, how are you doing?”, he spoke with a fake smile. Never say Peter   
Parker wasn’t polite.

“I’m well, thank you”, she moved to stand next to Peter, her eyes falling on the ball pit too, before clearing her throat.

“So, I just wanted to let you know some of the other parents are, well….concerned.” Peter blinked.

“Concerned?”

“Yes, you see…Benji is a great kid, very sweet-“ Yeah, he is. There’s no but, lady. ”-but, we’ve noticed our kids have picked up some, uh….colorful language.”

Peter blinked, again. What was this lady implying? Peter was very good at censoring himself in front of Benji. Just because he’s a teen dad, doesn’t mean he’s a bad parent. And also, even if Benji was mouthing off in school, bringing it up at your kids birthday party instead of the teacher conferences is ridiculous. He was too tired to deal with this right now-

Peter heard sirens nearby, and a father walked up to where they’d been standing. “Hey, there’s a fire across the street!” And a big one, if his senses had anything to say about it. Peter pulled out his phone, turning to Mrs. Harris’.

“Hey, I have to take this, could you keep an eye on Benji?” She gave him a tight smile, but nodded. Peter rushed out a thanks and speed walked out the back entrance to pull off his street clothes. He’d worn the suit underneath, he always had it on him, especially with Benji. He crawled up to the arcades roof to get a good look at the burning building. It was a five story apartment complex, and it wasn’t new so he’d have to act fast. Fires in older buildings never ended well. The smoke and flames could be made out through windows along the top three floors. So at least the whole thing wasn’t on fire. A fire truck and some police cruisers had pulled up, but it didn’t look like anyone had gone in yet. Peter swung across the street and around the building to assess the damage. 

“KAREN, run a scan on structural irregularities, weak spots, and give me a body count.” Peter swung back down to perch on a lamppost above the firefighters. 

“Spider-Man!” Peter looked down on the firefighters. “We’ve got this covered, web head-“

‘Peter, I detect 37 heat signatures. 19 on the uppermost floors, they are at high risk, structural integrity is declining rapidly. You need to act now’

“There're eighteen people on the first two floors and the stairs are coming down fast so hurry. I’ll handle the top three, cause ya’ know, I’m Spider-Man” Peter swung off and didn’t hear any protests from the firemen. Landing on a 3rd floor balcony he kicked the window in and mentally thanked the suit. Without an air filter and burn shields he’d be really uncomfortable right now. 

Karen led him to people quickly. He’d kick the door in, find the civilian, and then lower them down to the ground with his webs. It was all going good so far, nobody was badly injured. He was making his way to the fourth floor when Karen cut in again.

‘Peter, the fire department has cleared the first two floors’

“Good, great, awesome. Just two more floors left on my side and they can start doing there water thing”

The fourth floor held only five people, he didn’t run in to any problems besides a woman who’d screamed bloody murder as he lowered her to the ground. You’d think she’d have been more scared of burning alive than heights but whatever. Peter wasn’t one to talk about stupid fears anyway, he had a very complicated relationship with clowns. 

Floor five was the worst off, flames engulfed the hallway walls and the smoke was thick and dark. There were only three people on this floor, oh and one dog. He was cute. He’d saved the first two and their puppy, and was running down the hall to the last door. Peter kicked it in and looked around. He’d seen that show Hoarders before, but holy fuck. The floor was non-existent and stuff piled up to the ceiling. “Karen, tell me where they’re at”

‘Down the hall, first door.’

Peter shuffles through the mess of junk, god this was a fire hazard. He wondered briefly if this is what had caused it, but no. If this is what started the fire, whoever lived here would be long gone. Peter’s spider sense flared again, and he instinctively reached a hand to cup the back of his neck. That was weird, usually it didn’t jump around like that. Maybe whoever was in that room was hurt badly.

He pushed the door open fast. “Hello? I’m here to help?” This room was just as messy.

Now, usually Peter didn’t ever doubt his senses. That would just be stupid, they hadn’t failed him yet. He had no reason to overlook the hairs on the back of his neck, or the terribly familiar clicking noise. The sound registered in his head.

A gun. 

That was the sound of a gun. 

But he pushed the thought away, instead stepping closer into the pig sty. He had to find this person quick.

“Stop!” Peter whipped around, a figure peaked out from behind what must be a closet door. A gun poked out too. Peter took in a long breath and put up his hands.

“I’m here to help sir-“

“You can’t have anything! It’s mine! You can’t take it from me!” The man stumbled a bit further out of the closet, pointing the gun shakily at Peter. He was a very old man, at least 85. His wrinkled face glistened with sweat and his frail, hunched over body shook violently. This guy was obviously disoriented and confused, he had to calm him down-

The trigger creaked and Peter tried to dive to the side, but he was shoulder to shoulder with junk. He saw the bullet fly towards him in slow motion. Peter should have webbed away the gun, why didn’t he web away the gun? 

The bullet ripped though his body, and then another and another and- Peter webbed the gun away and the man crumpled to the floor. His vision turned in and out, and his body felt numb. 

‘Peter-the building-“

He barley registered Karen’s voice, but picked up on a familiar name. 

‘Mister Stark is four minuets out. Stay awake.’

Peter clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the spots that were clouding his vision. He tried to take a step back, but a rush of dizziness sent him tumbling to the floor. He could hear the sound of Iron Mans repulsers in the distance and decided to let himself slip unconscious. Everything would be fine when Mr. Stark got here. Everything’s going to be okay-


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rescues Spider-Man

Tony Stark had been sitting at his kitchen island messaging with Bruce. The other scientist had been out of the country for a while now, totally off grid. No phones or internet, apparently. Tony was appalled, there was no way he’d be able to do that. But he was excited when the man had finally called him, and even more excited to fill Bruce in on everything ‘Spider-man’. He’d just forwarded some videos of the web-slinger when the elevator dinged. Happy walked out, Morgan in hand. She caught his eye and ran forward, throwing herself around Tony's legs.

“Daddy!”

Tomy scooped her up, spinning her around as well as he could manage. Not that he was old. No, he was definitely not old. “Hey munchkin! How’d school go? Learn a bunch?”

“Guess what!”

“What?”

Morgan put on a serious face, grabbing her fathers cheeks and looking him dead in the eyes. “The biggest reason sloths die is ‘cause they think their own arm is a branch and fall!”

Tony blinnked. Wow, not what he was expecting out of his five year olds mouth. But Morgan was...eccentric. “That’s….very morbid. But ok”

Happy spoke up from beside them. “Her teacher says she’s been very into death statistics lately. Might wanna nip that one in the butt before she starts collecting roadkill or something”

Tony snorted. “Ha ha.” He set down the girl and shooed her off towards the hallway. “Go put your stuff away, Morgz. And I’ll make you a snack”

“Fluffy sandwich?” A.K.A, a sandwich with peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. It was a Stark family classic. 

“Coming right up, just don’t tell your mother. She’s on keto right now, so that means we’re on keto right now”

Happy waved at him. “I’m off. Bye Tony”

“See ya’ later, Hap.” Tony began to pull out the bread, but turned around suddenly. “Oh, wait! The birthday party”

“When is it?”

“Next weekend. Saturday at twelve”

“I’ll be there-“

Tony pointed the butter knife towards the man, narrowing his eyes. “And if you get her another drum set, Pepper will maim you herself. That was evil.”

He and Pep were lucky the rockstar phase had died out. But now that he thought about it, an obsession with drums seemed way better than an obsession with death statistics. He’d let his wife handle that one, though.

Happy sent him a grin. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tony. I would never get her the same thing two years in a row” He stepped into the elevator and Tony yelled out to him.

“I’m serious! I’ll demote you!” The doors slid closed and Tony went back to work on the sandwich, smearing the fluff onto a slice of white bread. He heard the stairwell door open and footsteps head his way. Cap. He always took the stairs. Righteous bastard.

“That’s gross.”

Tony didn't even look up at the super soldier standing across from him. “You eat pineapple on pizza.”

“It’s good-“

“You’re from Brooklyn. A true New Yorker. If the press ever found out you condoned such an atrocity, you’d be locked up for treason” Steve only huffed. He hardly argued with Tonys bullshit anymore. 

Tony plated the sandwich and looked over at the other hero. Oh, his arms are crossed and he’s got his ‘Captain America’ face on. Must be serious business.

“Spider-Man is showing some real improvement”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Did he get Nat?”

“Nope. But he hasn’t vomited again.” 

“Yet” That was fucking halarious. And gross, the suit had filtration systems but nothing could fix a mask full of puke. Eww.

“Fury’s been after me about-“

“No.” Tony wished Morgan would run back in here and ‘Lecture Block’ Cap. He really didn't want to have this conversation again.

“Tony-“

“We made a deal with the kid.”

“How do we even know he’s a kid?”

“Really Cap? You’ve spent a good amount of time around him, he sounds like a puppy on helium.” Tony sighed heavily, and sent Steve a glare. “We signed a contract. He signed a contract. Until Underoos violates it, we’re not unmasking him.”

Just as the blond was about to respond, a little voice rang out.

“Uncle Steeb!” Morgan threw her arms around the man, and Steve lifted her up onto a stool. 

“Hey, Miss Morgan? How was school?”

“Whales drown themsleves” 

“Uh….ok!” Steve looked over at Tony eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I know. We’re gonna work on it.” The soldier nodded.

“Birthday party. Next Saturday. Twelve. Don’t be late”

“Or else” Morgan threatened around a mouthful of sandwich. Tony smiled, she really was her mothers daughter.

“I can’t wait.” Steve promised, sending one more look to Tony before heading towards the stairwell. 

Tony released a breath. He knew Steve had a very valid point, but there was just something about the kid that felt...off. He didn't want to scare him away. 

Tony let out a hiss when the comm he was re-wiring zapped him. Sticking a finger in his mouth to cool the sting, he swiped away the schematic projections and rested his head in his hands. He’d been down in the lab for an hour of so, just trying to get some work done, and Bruce had called. Now he’d been answering the other scientists questions about Spider-Man for over twenty minutes. And he understood, he really did. Tony had been just as fascinated by the vigilantes enhancements. But the dull thud in his head was getting worse and all he wanted to do was go upstairs and eat dinner with his family, maybe watch a movie. But not Frozen. Dear god, he could not handle anymore Frozen-

“How does he do it?” Tony sighed heavily.

“I don’t know, Bruce. He just can.”

“And it’s not tech. It’s biological?”

“Yup”

“Why haven’t you tested him yet? Tony this is-“

“The kid’s really hanging onto this secret identity thing. It took him two weeks of training with Nat, before he’d even lift up his mask a bit to take a drink.” The kid was stubborn, that's for sure. The team had been surprised he’d never passed out from dehydration. 

“He’s a kid?” Bruce's voice changed from intrigued to concerned very fast. 

“I….I don’t know. He’s young, that much is obvious. My guess is a college student. NYU maybe, based on his patrol habits” There was a pause, and Tony hoped to god Bruce wasn't about to argue with him. He gets enough of that from Cap.

“....that’s young.”

“Yeah, I know”

“And the webbing? Biological or….”

Tony perked up at the question, eying the whiteboard across the room that held the formula. “Makes it himself. Kid’s brilliant. If I knew who he was, he’d be working here already” 

Another pause. Great. 

“Brucie? You there?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Just shocked. Never heard you talk about anyone like that”

“It’s not a big deal. Just calling it like it is. Synthetic spider silk, Bruce. The tensile strength is fucking-“

‘Boss, the Chinese has arrived’ 

“The tensile strength?“, Bruce pushed.

“Sorry, big guy. Gotta go, fatherhood’s calling.” The other man chuckled, and Tony rose from his chair and cracked his neck.“Oh, and by the way, Spideys a big fan. If you’re itching to run some tests I’m sure it wouldn’t take much convincing”

“Alright, Tony”

“Bye, Bruce” The line went dead and Tony made his way to the elevator, riding up quickly to the penthouse. Stepping out he eyed the tv, that was playing some wildlife show. Morgan sat criss cross on the carpet, watching as a tiger hunted down a group of elk. Yeah, they really needed to rein in the ‘obsession with animal death’ thing. Morgan Stark; The serial killer, didn't sound good at all. 

Tony walked towards his wife, and gestured back to their daughter. “...this is….uhm”

Pepper only nodded, going back to unpacking the take out. “She’s very interested in…” Morgan let out a gasp as the tiger grabbed the elk by its neck. 

Tony acted quick, calling out to his AI. “Fri, turn the tv off”, and the television flickered off.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to handle this one, Pep. I’ve got no idea”

She rolled her eyes, and called out. “Morgan, do you want soy sauce on your rice?”

The girl nodded and stood up, looking over at her parents. “To the table, Morguana. It’s chow time”

Tony scooped her up, carrying her to the dining table and plopping her down in her seat. “Daddy did you know-“

The elevator dinged open and Tony watched Natasha jog out. Which was...unusual. She wasn't one to just drop by.

“Hey Nat, you hungry-“ The assassin grabbed the remote control, turning it on and flipping to the news channel immediately.

“-Spider-Man helped rescue people trapped in the burning building, but has yet to return from the top floor. It’s been ten minutes, and first responders are getting worried. The damage is too extensive for firefighters to enter-“

Shit. He met Nats eyes and stood from his seat. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Why hadn't he been notified sooner? There were safety protocols in place for these kinds of situations. He slipped his glasses from his pocket, and the blue interface flickered to life. 

“Fri, get me Spideys tracker”

‘The tracker is not functional.” 

What the fuck. 

“Son of a-“

‘Karen has sent an update. Spider-Man is bleeding out’

Bleeding out. Spider-Man is bleeding out. He jogged to the balcony, Nat right behind him. As soon as he stepped out the suit deployed, covering his body.

“Get Cho and her team advised, I can’t get a full injury report” He didn't wait for Natashas response, he just flew off the edge of his building.

Why was the tracker disabled? Why was Friday unable to access Spideys AI? Why the fuck was the kid bleeding out? He’d handled more than his fair share of fires, what the hell went wrong?

Tony made it to the building in less than a minute. Outside swarmed a mass of media and first responders, and the building itself was awful. Think black smoke poured all over and flames could be seen throughout the upper floors. Tony didn't look long though, he busted through a window on the top floor. 

“Damn…” He could hardly see anything through the smoke. The floor wasn't gone but the stairwell and southside walls were burning quickly. He hovered slightly above the ground, afraid to put any weight down. 

“Spider-Man? Spidey? Fri, scan for life signatures.”

‘Form detected, directing you now’ 

He followed the directions into an apartment.

Wow, talk about hoarders. What a fire hazard. No wonder this place is burning up. Tony followed the blinking dot on his interface into a room, squeezing through loads of junk along the way. When he finally got eyes on the kid, his blood went cold. 

He was crumpled on the ground, blood gushing out of….well, everywhere. Tony wasn't sure where it was coming from. He eyed the discarded gun, and the old body on the floor. 

“Holy shit kid. Vitals?”

“Heartbeat not detected, John Doe presumed deceased. Spider-Man requires immediate medical attention. Heart rate is dangerously low”

Tony could feel his heart hammering as he scooped the body up. He was going to fucking murder this kid. 

“Ok, ok ok ok. Kid, you’re gonna be fine.” Tony flew out of the nearest window, holding Spider-Man bridal style in his arms. “Well, not after I skin you alive for hacking my fucking suit” 

It took him less than thirty seconds to land outside the ambulance parking. His suit retracted, but Tony kept a firm hold on the kid. Blood was still gushing, god- Tony hadn't seen this much since Afghanistan. His breathing grew so frantic he hardly noticed the doctors prying the unconscious body from his arms. They laid him on a stretcher, running him inside the Med-Bay. Tony stumbled to keep up.

Inside he found Cho, who was feeling around Spider Man's abdomen.

Even though he felt on the verge of a meltdown, he spoke steadily to the doctor. 

“GSW. Not sure how many or where. He’s dying” Dr. Cho looked over at him and nodded, throwing out a couple of orders to various nurses. She grabbed at his mask, but Tony grabbed her wrist with a firm hand. 

“Mask stays on.”

She gapped. “You can’t be serious” 

“I’m always serious. The oxygen mask will still work” They had a stare down, and Tony wasn't entirely sure he’d win this one. Dr. Cho looked furious. 

But then, auprisingly, she sent him a curt nod. He returned it, and pressed the spider emblem on the suit's chest, watching in horror as nurses peeled away the material and revealed multiple bullet holes. The doctors seemed just as panicked, and Tony stepped back to give them room to work.

He doesn't know how long he stood there, eyes glazed over as he tried to control his panic. It was like his brain couldn't pick one fucked up experience to flash through his head. He saw the cave, saw Pepper falling and the wormhole- oh god, the wormhole. Just as he was about to flee Dr. Cho stepped in front of him. The hero blinked, trying to focus on her words.

“He’s not dying, he’s healing. It’s- it’s absolutely insane.”

“He’s healing?” Instant relief. The kid isn't dying. Ok, great.

She shook her head. “Too fast, his lung was punctured.” She turned back to her team. “Prepare an OR. If we don’t get these bullets out now, he’ll heal over them.”

“Why are you still in my Medical Bay? Go!” Tony let himself be shooed out and into the hallway. He thought back briefly to a time where no one would have dared. 

“Nat called me. Is he ok- Jesus, Tony” Steve ran up beside him and Tony jumped. He really needed to get that man a bell or something. 

“That’s his or…” Steve eyed him up and down, prompting Tony to look himself over. 

He was drenched in blood. Great. If he wasn't so emotional drained he’d prbalblly be having a panic attack right now. But all Tony could think about was how his favorite AC/DC shirt was ruined. He didn't look back at Steve, just walked off towards the elevator. But the soldier followed him. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s his.”

“Is he-“

“He’s alive. In surgery.” Tony hesitated before speaking next, not looking for an argument right now. “He hacked the suit. Turned off the tracker and restricted my access to his AI”

“He hacked the suit? Your suit?”, Steve exclaimed. Tony huffed, not ready to admit out loud his tech had been ‘outsmarted’. This was really turning out to be a shitty day. Tony stepped into the elevator, very thankful that Steve stayed put outside. 

“Where are you going?”

“Upstairs. Cho will let us know when he’s stable. It definitely won’t be tonight though, so I’m going to bed”

“He violated the contract-“

“Cap, just- just not tonight, ok?” The doors closed and Tony ran a hand through his hair. 

“Fri, keep me updated”

‘Yes, boss’

And she did. He was told every detail. When he got out of surgery, how it had gone, what drugs he’d been given, he even got an update when they hooked up a catheter. It was a lot, but Tony didn't want to go anywhere near the Med-Bay until he had to. So he spent a grueling two days waiting on update after update while simultaneously repairing the kids suit. Peter had serious skill, it was easier to get into the Pentagon than to hack past his coding. Fixing it up wasn't hard, thought. Just extremely frustrating.

Tony had been in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee and deflecting Steve's attempts at conversation when Friday spoke out. 

‘Boss, Dr. Cho needs you. Spider-Man is awake and attempting to leave the Medical Bay’

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so updates will be way more regular from now on. Sorry about that lol  
> If u like if drop a comment plz   
> thanks for reading   
> Uh and sorry if the grammer/spelling is shit. Im so bad at it

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment if u think this is a good idea :)


End file.
